


Bad Decisions Are Like Dominos...

by AutomatedUsername



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: After the Underground AU, Alphyne, Asriel is stressed, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Chara is stressed, F/F, F/M, Frisk is stressed, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Misgendering, Nonbinary Frisk, OCs will be present, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Slurs, Soriel, Transphobia, Underage Drinking, help these children, nonbinary chara, please take note of the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutomatedUsername/pseuds/AutomatedUsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...stack them up, and one thing will cause it all to come crashing down."<br/>Frisk, Chara, and Asriel are in their junior year of high school, and all they want is to make it through the year relatively unscathed.<br/>This proves to be a more difficult task than previously assumed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Decisions Are Like Dominos...

Waking up was always a difficult thing to do in the morning, especially when the bed you were nestled in was warm and just soft enough to make too difficult to leave it.

However, the blaring of your alarm on your bedside was also just annoying enough to make you get up, and by then, you had left the wonderful confines of your covers, so sleep was now a thing of the past.

Today was a school day, and like always you weren't really looking forward to going, but it didn't matter, you had to present yourself as a good student, after all, if you were to become the future ambassador between humans and monsters then you had to give off the impression of a smart, dutiful student who does not shirk their work.

Even if that was incredibly difficult at times.

You weren't like Asriel, who remembered quite a few of the books he had read in previous timelines that helped him get through math and science.

You weren't like Chara, who most of the time would only have to look at something briefly before they kept it in their memory forever.

You were just Frisk, who had to spend hours studying just to retain any information that left your mind the moment the class moved on to something else. Both Chara and Asriel, and even Toriel offered to help you out, but you didn't want to bother them with such a thing. After all, what kind of ambassador couldn't even study on their own? It was bad enough whenever humans would turn up their nose at you, saying things like "This poor young man had his mind manipulated by those freaks!" or "How could this kid be anyone we could trust? He brought the monsters here in the first place!" You always felt a pain in your chest at statements like this, whether it was due to the blatant disrespect to your pronouns (only monsters seemed to be kind enough to use them...), the horrible things that are implied about the monsters (despite the fact that the monsters have been nothing but gracious toward the humans...), or the idea that you'd deliberately pull the wool over the humans' eyes to start some sort of 'monster uprising' (even though there are billions of humans on the earth and only around a few hundred thousand monsters...) At least places like your high school were good with uniting the two species, having both humans and monsters present in equal amounts at the school, but you couldn’t deny that there was still a certain unfairness and a bit of bigotry present, even there.

Monster and human relations were never the best, especially when the barrier was first broken seven years earlier, though you were hopeful that things were getting better, and they seemed to be, as there are plenty of humans sticking up for the monsters, but just as many seem to be distrustful of them, and you can only wish that this feeling of separation and tension between the two races alleviates in the future.

You're hoping that you aren't the one who has to shoulder this responsibility on your own, but if it comes to it, you're willing to take on this task.

For now, though, you had to get ready for school.

You dragged yourself out of bed and to your wardrobe, grabbing whatever your hand came in contact with first (today appeared to be a skirt and a bright t-shirt) and holding your findings in your arms as you made your way out of your bedroom and into the hall, heading straight to the bathroom to freshen yourself up a bit and maybe wake up a bit more as well. As you changed in the moderately sized bathroom, you caught a glance at yourself in the mirror, an average sixteen-year-old with messy dark brown hair, dark red eyes, deeply tanned skin, and of course, the many faded scars lining your arms. You took a deep breath and looked away; you had never liked looking at mirrors all that much.

After brushing your teeth and doing everything else a typical morning routine entails, you figured you were just about ready to go. You just had one task left.

You had to wake the sleeping demon.

Well, they weren't really a demon, no matter what they tried to insist all those years ago, but still, a sleepy Chara was one not to be trifled with. You kept trying to tell them that they wouldn't have so much trouble getting up in the morning if they would just take something to help out with their insomnia. However, they'd always refuse, medical items like pills tended to bother them, and frankly you didn't blame them, you couldn't blame them, not when you have your own reservations against the stuff.

So you accepted that it'd become your job to wake Chara up for school, seeing as they always turned their alarms off immediately before going back to sleep, so they wouldn't be waking up on their own. To be more specific, your job was to get them up rather than wake them up, as they could be woken easily enough, the biggest task was just to get them to move. 

Originally, Asriel was also tasked with this with you, as Toriel could not do it due to having to leave for the school earlier than the three of you. At first, this seemed like a great plan, but over time you began to realize that more often than not Chara would manage to convince Asriel to fall asleep as well, always ending up right next to them. So Asriel had to be taken off of 'waking Chara' duty, which was fine with you, it didn't go out of your way much at all, and in a way you liked being the first one Chara saw in the morning (which may have been part of the reason that Asriel complained about being booted from the job, but you digress.)

Sometimes you wondered if this task would have been easier if you all had continued to share a room, like you did a few years back before you each had your own rooms renovated for you. Granted, the separation of the rooms often did nothing in regard to whether or not you'd stay together, as you often found yourself sneaking into one of the other two's rooms and vice versa, especially after a bad nightmare. The best nights were the ones where you all were together, as though it was cramped, it comforted you to know that the two people you cared about the most were safe and sound right by your side. You truly did love those nights.

For now, though, you made your way to Chara's room (with a sweet scent in the air telling you that Asriel was already up making breakfast) knocking lightly on the door and waiting until you heard a slight shuffle within to walk inside.

Chara's room was always surprisingly clean and sparse, though you knew that they had many items tucked away in hidden areas all around (which you can understand, as you did the same.) There were plants and drawings everywhere however, with a basket of sewing supplies at the foot of the messy bed that Chara currently was in, your housemate having swamped themselves in blankets to both bask in the warmth and shield themselves from the inevitable intrusion of yourself coming in to rouse them from their comfort.

"Chara...it's time for school..." You said softly, knowing that the knocking on their door was enough to wake them so there was no need to be loud to get their attention.

You heard a grumbling from within the mound of blankets and a muffled "Five more minutes..." was your response.

You felt a fond smile rise to your face even as you shook your head, "No Chara, c'mon. It's time to get up."

"Frisk...you sound tired too...go to sleep who cares if we skip one day...? This bed is comfortable...come sleep..." Chara's slow, exhausted voice spoke up as they lifted their head out of their cocoon of blankets, and it was during times like this where you could understand why Asriel would be tempted to follow Chara's lead, especially when they looked at you with half-lidded red eyes, their reddish brown hair strewn this way and that, and their pale cheeks naturally flushing a light pink.

Still, you both knew that nothing good would come from skipping, and that it'd be better to save those days for when you really needed them.

So dramatically, you sighed, "Well then, I guess I could just drink that delicious hot chocolate of yours to wake me up, if you're not going..."

That did it, if there was one thing Chara would keep to themselves and out of the reach of anyone else, it was their chocolate, especially their morning hot chocolate, and if the way that Chara sprang up and narrowed their eyes at you said anything about it, it was a fact that hasn't changed.

"Don't you dare." Chara muttered, sleep rapidly leaving their eyes as they stood up, dressed in their usual sleep attire of a large shirt (probably Asriel's) and shorts (a look that always managed to bring a slight flush to your cheeks.)

"Well, then I guess you're gonna have to get ready quickly or else it'll be gone~!" You laughed as you ducked out of the way of a thrown pillow and left the room, leaving Chara to get ready on their own and making your way downstairs to the kitchen, your stomach already growling at the scent of homemade pancakes.

Coming up to the kitchen you spot Asriel setting down the breakfast, pancakes for the two of you and a steaming mug of hot chocolate for the resident sweet-tooth. Asriel glanced up at you with warm mahogany eyes and beamed, his white fur nicely groomed and a few patches of golden hair framed his face and his now decently sized horns. His large frame luckily didn't take up too much room (as in a house where two boss monsters live, the rooms had to be spacious) and the sleeves of his blue dress shirt were rolled up in a way that certainly made you appreciate his muscular forearms.

His looks weren't the only thing you appreciated about him though, you always felt respect toward him for doing all he could to be gracious toward others, and though he relapsed every now and then (less often now than when he was first brought back) into very 'Flowey-like' moods, especially in regard to how others treated the ones he cared about, you and Chara being the main sources of this, he still managed to bring himself to be relatively polite to most people, or at the very least was able to hold himself back from lashing out at others who got on his bad side. Chara could barely do such a thing, and even if they were able to they still tended to growl a multitude of curses at someone who offended or annoyed them, whether the other person could hear them or not. You were a mix of the two, though you tried incredibly hard to hold yourself back like Asriel, sometimes you couldn't help but let a few choice words out. However, you had a feeling that oftentimes Asriel was simply emulating his father, Asgore, and sometimes you wondered if you should try to do the same as it might make it easier for you to interact with bullies and bigots if you tried behaving like someone else...

Regardless of this issue, you smile back at Asriel, "Good Morning, Azzy."

"Howdy, Frisk!" He exclaimed, fishing through a drawer to grab some silverware for the food and then promptly sitting down at the kitchen table, gesturing for you to do the same.

You do so and waste no time in devouring your hearty meal, Asriel doing the same, though his portion was remarkably larger, and understandably so, seeing as how he was a full foot or taller than both you and Chara (which wasn't saying all that much, if you were being honest with yourself.) Speaking of the night owl, you hear a small shuffling near the stairs and you turn slightly to see Chara wander in, looking only slightly less disheveled than when they woke up, and practically fall into their seat, grasping the mug of hot chocolate and drinking it in short, quick sips.

"Howdy, Chara, you're down here earlier than usual." Asriel remarks, amusement in his eyes.

"Greetings, Azzy..." Chara mumbles out, mouth still attached to their mug, "If you're wondering, Frisk threatened to drink my hot chocolate and I decided that it wasn't worth it to tempt fate when chocolate was at risk, so, here I am."

"Well, that's one way to get them up!" Asriel laughs, glancing at you in so much merriment that you can't help but smile back. All three of you knew that you'd never take Chara's chocolate (they were very possessive of their stash) and yet every time you told them you'd take it, Chara would always get up faster than usual, most likely believing that the off chance where you do take their chocolate is entirely too possible. Sometimes you felt bad to threaten them in such a way, but Chara never holds it against you, instead they always just bump into your shoulder with a quiet "thanks for waking me up" before dropping the matter entirely.

The three of you continue to rest there at the table, Chara drinking their hot chocolate and you and Asriel finishing up your pancakes. Once you are done and you clean up, a quick glance at the clock shows that school would be starting soon, and you each share a quick mutual expression of distaste at the prospect of returning to such a place.

Nevertheless, you grab your bags and textbooks and head out the door to begin your walk. The school building wasn't too far away, in fact it was incredibly close, close enough that the car Papyrus convinced you to get was almost never used, though you made sure to tell the tall skeleton that you loved the 'feeling of wind in your hair' when you drove it, though you weren't lying, you still felt bad for making your friend believe that you drove it more often than you actually did. It was just more convenient to simply walk to school instead, and besides, you liked the early morning talks that you and your housemates often shared along the way, and even if the walk stayed silent, that silence was comforting to you, just being by Chara and Asriel was enough to help you relax.

Today was a quiet day it seemed, with the three of you walking along with only the sounds of your footsteps and the singing of birds resonating in the air. Sometimes when you were walking like this, you'd take Asriel and Chara's hands, holding onto them as if you were afraid the quiet atmosphere and would cause them to drift away from you. Asriel would always immediately hold onto your hand back, his large paw like hand fuzzy and soft with its pink beans pressed firmly against your palm. Chara was more hesitant to return the gesture, but in the end they would always be the one to hold on the tightest, their thin, long fingers always grasping securely over your own hand. You lived for small moments like that, where all you had to do was walk forward, hand in hand with the ones you cared so much for, the weight of the stress and worries of daily life and future responsibilities being lifted from your shoulders for just a moment. So with these thoughts swirling through your mind, you reached out and grabbed a hold of your companions' hands, smiling to yourself as you felt them squeeze your hand back, in acknowledgement and in trust.

You always felt...content during these times.

Of course, all good things must come to an end, and this was no different. The large school building loomed before you, and, like always, you felt that the walk here went by much too fast. Reluctantly, you let go of Chara and Asriel's hands, taking slight pleasure in feeling them be reluctant to let go as well. You often wondered about the nature of your relationship with the two of them, and you'd be lying if you said you didn't want it to develop into something else other than platonic friendship, however close you might be. You could tell that what you felt wasn't platonic love whenever you'd find yourself staring just a little too hard at Chara's lips and the way they'd move or whenever you latched onto Asriel's arm you took just a little too long to remove yourself from it. The love you felt for them was extreme, and sometimes you'd like to believe that they felt the same way about you, but even if they (hopefully) did, you don't know how the three of you would go about such a relationship. 

Would you hide it? Would you be public? What would your friends and family think? What would everyone else think? Would it hurt you more than help you in the end? Would it hurt them more than help them in the end?

You had no idea.

However, you decided you didn't care too much, as just like any other times you had similar thoughts, a small glance at your two best friends was enough to ease the feeling in your heart.

So with that final thought lifted from your mind, the three of you finally approached the front door of the school and walked in...

...Only for you to end up flat on your back, with something akin to Asriel's Star Blazing attack dancing across your vision, pain erupting from your face.

You feel Asriel and Chara instantly kneel by your side and they slowly and gently help you stand back up. You shake your head to clear it and feel your nose to see if anything was broken. Luckily that didn't seem to be the case but it still hurt like hell. As you shake your head a bit more you realize that you can hear shouting – you were so preoccupied with checking yourself for injuries that you didn't hear the first of the angry words being spewed right in front of you.

"-st who the hell do you think you are?! What are you doing flinging around a textbook as if it were a goddamn Frisbee?! What, did your brain suddenly become as empty as your love life or something?! I swear to GOD if you specifically targeted Frisk then you'd better sleep with one eye open because believe me I KNOW how to use a knife and I'm NOT afraid to use it on YOU."

Ah. Chara. As fiery as ever. However, between you, Asriel, and Chara themselves, you knew that Chara had sworn never to use a knife on someone ever again, though even if the teenager (flanked by his two buddies) in front of them knew that, it didn't appear as if he cared, judging by the smirk on his face as he stared down at Chara in amusement. As blunt and scathing as Chara's words had been, you couldn't bring yourself to feel bad for the teenager, as he didn't seem to feel bad for his actions in the slightest.

Then again, he never did before, so why would he now?

This teenager's name was Richard, a name Chara personally felt worked well for him, if their comment of "he was a Dick since birth" was anything to go by, to which you had to agree with. Richard was an awful individual, a firm believer that monsters should have stayed underground and away from humans. He was the son of the state's senator (an outspoken advocate against monsters himself, ironically considering many monsters lived in the state), and as such he felt as though he had the power to push around others. He was rude, cruel, and he would never, ever respect yours or Chara's pronouns. You had heard that with other humans he is actually a very kind individual, but judging how he treats monsters, and how he treats you and Chara, you couldn't see it. For you, he would always push you around, calling you names, throwing stuff at you, and generally doing all he could to put you down without being caught doing it. He'd always poke fun at your height, or weight, or clothing, or hell, even your pronouns, sometimes to the point where you'd find yourself driven to tears, as such actions brought up some...unpleasant memories of past experiences. As for how he treated Chara, well...

"Aw, c'mon, Sweetie! It was just an accident, calm down! If you keep that expression, that pretty face of yours is gonna stick like that you know."

Needless to say, Chara hated him. Vehemently, wholeheartedly hated him. To be honest, you weren't the biggest fan either, even though you tried your best to see things from other people's points of views so that personal bias wouldn't get in the way of your future position as ambassador. Still, when Richard did and said things like that, you couldn't help the small but loud urge to fight against him, whether with words or even fists, from springing up inside you. Judging by Asriel's tense form at your side, he was not too happy with Richard as well.

Chara was red with rage, shaking as they looked up at the bully, his two friends laughing obnoxiously at his side, their laughter egging him on as his smirk grew wider.

"You...! Say that shit to me again, you attention seeking daddy's boy and I'll send you to your GRAVE." Chara growled out, barely containing themselves.

"Why don't you leave us alone, Richard?" Asriel asked bluntly, eyes narrowed, and when you looked down at his paws you could see him clenching his fists, his claws digging into his palms. Richard and people like him were the ones that got under Asriel's skin the easiest, mainly with how he messed with you and Chara.

Richard briefly looked over at Asriel with an expression of disgust before turning back to Chara, blatantly ignoring the fact that Asriel had spoken at all. "Oh, Sweetie, you know you can't do that! Just as you never go through with those cute little threats of yours, we both know what the consequences for such actions would be~!"

Chara shook some more, but kept their mouth shut, because as much as they wanted to fight him, they knew they couldn't. He never outright picked a fight, he stuck with words and 'accidents' that couldn't be proven well enough to get him in trouble, so if any of you were to fight him, he could cry out that it was because of his or even his father's views on monsterkind that led to such a 'personal attack' and make it look like you all attacked first. Such a situation would not look good on monsterkind, given how you were supposed to be the future ambassador and Asriel was the son of the current monster ambassador Asgore, and all three of you were under the charge of Toriel, who very well could lose her job should you start a fight with someone as "important" as Richard. It was an unjust and cruel system specifically designed so that you could only take the bigotry and bullying and harassment, but not fight against it. One day you hope to rectify such a system, but as of now, there was nothing you could do.

Richard grinned as he was met with silence, like a cat playing with his prey. His cronies were attempting to muffle their chuckles, but failing to do so. Richard stepped a bit closer, breaking an unspoken personal space barrier and causing Chara to take a hasty step back right up to you and Asriel, and you could feel the tension emanating in the air, mostly coming from the three of you.

"As for my 'empty love life'...well you just said I'd better sleep with one eye open, right? So I know you'll be at my bed someday! As for you, shrimpy, you'd best watch out for flying textbooks in the future!" With an ugly bark of laughter shared between him and his friends, he turned around to walk away, glancing back only momentarily, glancing back at you three, "Seeya Sweetheart, Pipsqueak...Freak."

With that lovely statement he took his leave, going around the corner and out of your sight. You can't say you weren't relieved to see him go. The tension slowly dissipated from the hallway, and what little onlookers there were to witness the scene scurried away as soon as possible. You shook your head resignedly, looking at Asriel, who was silently fuming and appeared to be counting to ten in order to calm himself down, and then at Chara, who was shaking and hyperventilating ever so slightly. You gently put your hands on each of their shoulders and when they both looked over at you, you smile, trying to convey that even with people like Richard around you still had each other, and that as long as you were together, you could get through this.

Judging by their reactions, with Asriel beaming back at you and Chara grinning softly, you can tell that they got the message. Asriel stopped smiling suddenly and cautiously lifted his hand to your face, making you wince as you felt him graze your injury.

"Are you okay, Frisk?" He asked worriedly, biting his lower lip in concern.

Chara also studies your face, narrowing their eyes as they spotted the growing bruise that was already forming between your eyes, huffing as they state, "Luckily nothing seems broken, geez I know you gotta hit the books, but maybe not like that!" You both chuckle at the little joke as Asriel groans but wears a smile as well, "But I swear, that asshole is lucky he's protected by this bullshit system or else I'd have shoved that textbook right up his ass! At least then the phrase 'talking out of his ass' would be true both figuratively AND literally!"

You laugh a bit at that, though you do hope that Chara doesn't actually try to go through with such a thing, even though you wouldn't blame them if they did. This thought prompts the creation of another in your mind, and you look at your companions faces intently, asking, "I'm fine, but what about you two? Richard wasn't exactly being polite to you two either..."

Asriel and Chara glance at each other briefly, before looking to the floor.

Asriel recovers first, nodding his head as resignation was spread over his face, "Yeah I'm fine, what Richard does or says to me doesn't bother me at all."

You want to believe him, but you know how good an actor he can be, and considering his interactions with humans that aren't you and Chara (if you two even count as human anymore...) throughout the seven years you've all been aboveground. You've seen how he winces when humans call him, his family, and his entire race awful, AWFUL names. Richard and his band of bigots has been at the front of the bandwagon that treats monsters in the school as nothing more than beasts, or freaks, and you know that that messes with Asriel. You've seen how well he holds back his anger, but that anger is still present, and it sits with him, to the point where you are worried that one day that anger will unleash from him all at once, just years and years of rage and bitterness given off in one moment. You're hoping such a thing doesn't happen, and that one day he'll stop acting and give himself a little room to let off some excess negative emotions.

At the moment though, you just nod and accept his answer. One day you may confront him on this, but now's not the right time.

As for Chara, you look over at them questioningly, and they start a bit before biting out, "Yeah, same here. Dick is nothing to me, and will never be anything to me! He's just a nuisance, a pest, and a jerk. Like hell I'd ever be near that asshole's “bed” either, so I don't know what got into that bull-headed bully's head, ugh."

Just as with Asriel, you knew that this likely wasn't the truth, but Chara was nothing if not stubborn, and they'd never outright admit to something bothering them unless you confront them bluntly and adamantly about it, and even then they were sure to dodge the question. Richard was human, so that alone was enough to make Chara uncomfortable around him, even if they were getting better with their fear and hatred over the years. However, Richard in particular would just not stop demeaning Chara, with titles such as "sweetie" and "sweetheart" used to mock them, and with all of the sexual implications and jokes Richard makes about Chara, it’s a wonder that Chara isn't more of a mess, so you are proud of their strength, but you know that every time Richard or anyone else makes jokes or drops demeaning nicknames like that, Chara becomes more than simply "uncomfortable". Sometimes you wonder how they could have brought themselves away from the homeschooling that they were in during middle school, and sometimes you wonder if they ever regretted coming to high school with you and Asriel.

Still, just like with Asriel, you nod and decide to bring this topic up again in the future. Again, another issue that is better off being addressed at a better time.

You all had to split up from there, the morning bell announcing your separation. You wave to your companions as you they turn the corner to their own lockers and classes, leaving you to do the same.

Luckily, your first class was with Toriel. Actually, upon walking in and seeing her reaction to your bruised face, you realize that maybe it wasn't such a lucky thing at all, and you blushed a bit as she gasped and quickly made her way over to you, motherly concern in her every action.

"My child!" She exclaimed, "What on earth has happened to you? Your face..."

You do your best to shrug it off, only to wince a little as your shoulder twinges, probably bruised as well from when you fell on it, and judging from Toriel's face, she caught that wince of yours. 

"It's nothing," You say, smiling reassuringly up at her, "I'm okay, I just got hit by a flying textbook that's all."

"Well! I've always known words can hurt, but not in such a literal fashion!" You share a small laugh at that, Toriel gently healing you up and sending you to your desk, worry still present in her eyes.

Like always, class flies by, which makes you a bit sad, as though you're not the best student, you do love Toriel's class, though that may be due to a bit of bias on your part. As you make your way over to your next class, you almost find yourself sprawled out for the second time that day as you slip on the wet floor beneath you, only to be saved by a familiar blue light.

"Woah there, buddy. The wet floor sign's there for a reason, water ya doing trying to slip by it like that?" states a familiar deep voice.

"Oh! Sans, hello!" You say, relieved to have been saved from another fall, but embarrassed to have ignored the bright yellow 'wet floor' sign next to you. "Let me guess, you're a janitor now? I thought you worked in the cafeteria last week!"

"Well, you could say that I had a bit of food for thought, and so I decided to clean up my act.

"Just like how you were "hungering for new horizons, and being in the cafeteria was the perfect substitute" after you moved from being a substitute teacher to a cafeteria worker?" You asked, quoting the puns he had told you not long before.

"Exactly, kid."

You laughed again, Sans giving a few chuckles as well, and when you realized that you had to go, you deftly sidestepped the wet area and bid farewell to Sans, you lifted his hand in a lazy goodbye as well. You weren't surprised to see Sans around, and you were especially not surprised to see him with a new job. Sans never seemed to hold onto a job for very long, though you do have to wonder if he'll ever find it in himself to stick to one. You know that Toriel has mentioned more than once to him that he'd make an excellent physics teacher, though each time he had responded to this with hesitation, before making some sort of pun to get out of the conversation. You hoped he'd stick to a job one day, and you agreed with Toriel that he'd be happy as a physics teacher, especially considering he was more than qualified for it, as you came to learn over time. You figure that he might be taking the suggestion into consideration, if the fact that all of his odd jobs have been in the school say anything about it.

Papyrus has mentioned to you that he as well hopes his brother will settle down with a job one day that makes him happy. Papyrus himself you heard managed to get himself a job in a restaurant, though how you are not entirely certain, even if it is true that his spaghetti has become much more edible nowadays.

Both of the skeleton brothers live close to you, and like the school, their home is not too far away, close enough to walk, though Papyrus always drives his beloved car over anyway when they visit.

You chuckle fondly, your memories of such lighthearted situations helping you get rid of your previous somber mood from this morning.

As you walk into your next class, right in the middle of the gym, you smile as yet another friend comes into view.

Undyne is already helping students get ready for gym class in her own way, which entails laughing maniacally and aggressively telling the students to get dressed as there was "extreme training to be had!!"

Undyne had really made a name for herself in the school, being both incredibly scary as well as incredibly cool. Personally, you couldn't agree more on such a description. Undyne was always bombastic and abrasive in her actions, and teaching high school students was no different. At the end of every gym class, she made sure that each kid got as proper workout as they could manage, and you had to respect her methods on helping everyone out individually.

"Hi, Undyne!" You greet her, walking up to her after you had finished dressing into your gym clothes (in the bathroom, which, thankfully, was gender neutral for once, one of the many things you applauded the school for having.)

"Hey, punk! Are you ready for a rough and extreme workout?" She grinned toothily, posing slightly by flexing her biceps, her red hair pulled out of her face in a ponytail and one eye covered in an eyepatch.

"Sure I am! But first, how's Alphys been?" You ask, subtly trying to see if you could potentially get out of exercising as you could numerous times before by distracting Undyne with questions about her wife, the esteemed scientist always being a weak point in the former captain of the Royal Guard.

"Hahaha, nice try, punk! I know you're trying to distract me! She’s doing GREAT, thanks for asking, now go run your laps!” Undyne laughed heartedly, leaving you to shake your head and laugh yourself as you went to join the other students on the warm up run.

Undyne and Alphys had a wonderful relationship, they were always fully supportive of each other, no matter what, with Alphys working with Undyne’s destructive and loud nature and Undyne working with Alphys’s meek and reclusive nature seamlessly, and both of them seemed very happy with their lives, even if their dates tended to more destructive than not. They had been together ever since the barrier fell, and had married two years after that. You loved seeing them interact with each other whenever you all had an ‘anime night’ or whenever you just decided to visit their home. Their house was a little bit more out of the way that Papyrus and Sans’ place since it’s near the coast, and it required you to actually have to drive there to get to it, but it was still relatively close, as nearly all your closest friends’ homes were. Even if it was a bit of a hassle to get to their place, seeing Undyne and Alphys together always made you happy, and it made you wish that maybe one day you’d get a romantic relationship of your own.

You have high hopes that one day, you will get that far.

After gym, you did your best to freshen up before going through the rest of your day as you normally would. You had two classes with Chara (Art and History) and two classes with Asriel (Math and Science) and you would see both for lunch, so you were pretty content with your schedule, as for most of the classes you didn’t have with either of your housemates, you had with your good friend Monster Kid (who you swear is named something else, but everyone just calls them Kid.) Kid is fun to hang out with, and often times you come over to each other’s homes to play video games, your armless friend being surprisingly very efficient at them (“It’s called being a ‘Pro’, yo,” you remember them telling you.) Kid was good friends with Asriel and Chara as well, even if Chara and Kid tended to clash every now and then (normally over mundane stuff that they’d forget about the next day.) Either way, it was always nice not to be alone.

When the school day finally ends and you bid your farewells to everyone, you meet back up with Chara and Asriel at the start of the school. Even with the brief unpleasant interaction this morning, you felt that today ended on a pretty high note!

You had a feeling that it was going to be a good week.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! Sorry for writing another high school fic to add to the many others already existing, but this was a ton of fun to write!  
> Sorry if the ending was a bit rushed, this chapter was primarily meant to introduce characters and their relationships with each other.  
> (If you don't like Richard, then good, he's a Dick, a HUGE Dick. Sorry for the OC, but I needed him for my plan. And maybe you should keep an eye on him...)  
> Keep an eye out for foreshadowing~!  
> This story will switch between the POVs of Frisk, Chara, and Asriel, though not necessarily always in that order.  
> Also, please, please, PLEASE heed the warnings. This fic will get VERY heavy at times (especially on Chara's chapters, one of which is next.)  
> If you have any questions, feel free to hit me up!


End file.
